


stars in your eyes

by yellow_crayon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bucky turns into a girl, Eventual Explicit Contents, F/M, Fluff and Feels, Genderbending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pepper and Natasha take Bucky to Girls night out, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is a gentleman, Steve is a good boyfriend, There is magik!, lots of man feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky shifts a little and the wide baggy collar of his former uniform slides down tantalizingly slow to reveal a pale smooth shoulder. </p><p>Ironman whistles appreciatively in the background. </p><p>Steve chucks his shield at Tony's face and peels off his own uniform jacket to cover up Bucky's modesty.</p><p> </p><p>(Bucky gets turned into a woman during one of their missions and Steve has to come to terms with his feelings for his best friend. Lots of secret pining and Protective!Steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this makes it four WIPs on my profile page... I'm so sorry...I just had to. I saw a picture of Fem!Bucky and it was sooooo cuuuuute!!!!
> 
> I will continue to update all fics. Thanks for the understanding! 
> 
> Leave me some love, guys!

When the light from the stone engulfs Bucky, everything whites out for a whole five seconds. He feels tingly and warm, the sensation not unlike blood rushing back into stiff limbs. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself lying spread-eagled on the cold marble floor, Steve's concerned face hovering inches above his own. He feels a strange heaviness over his chest.

"Oh." Steve says dumbly and drops his shield with a loud hollow clang. There's a smudge of dirt over the bridge of his nose and a red smear on his left cheek.

Bucky can feel the minute vibrations from Tony Stark's metal suit as he draws closer, but Steve is still staring down at him with that expression of helpless fascinated horror.

Bucky reckons the danger had passed and caves in, bringing his right hand up to rub the stubborn smudge of dirt off Steve's face. Steve's cups his hand over Bucky's, halting him in the middle of his furious scrubbing and _holy shit_ , he's never recalled Steve's hands being big enough to engulf his own like that. And the weird thing is, he's still staring.

"Wow, that is one smoking hot babe you got there, Rogers." Stark's voice pipes up from behind Steve and Bucky struggles to sit up.

"Uh, Buck, I don't think that's a good idea-" Steve starts, but Bucky has already noticed.

The strange heavy weight on his chest turns out to be breasts. Actual organic breasts. He looks up at Steve who's still holding one of his now dainty lady hands between his own huge calloused fingers, his blue eyes shining with anxiety and worry.

" _What the fuck_." Bucky says. He even sounds like a girl. Steve bites his lower lip and they both turn to stare at the glowing white stone sitting innocently on the floor.

Bucky shifts a little and the wide baggy collar of his former uniform slides down tantalizingly slow to reveal a pale smooth shoulder.

Ironman whistles appreciatively in the background.

Steve chucks his shield at Tony's face without bothering to turn his attention away from Bucky and peels off his own uniform jacket to cover up Bucky's modesty.

 

* * *

 

"What do we know about the stone?" Steve asks seriously.

"It's from an ancient race of aliens who gifted it to the Romans apparently." Clint mutters, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Missions involving magical artifacts always turn out bad," Tony says. "What about Thor, does he know how to reverse the effects?"

"No, but he is asking Odin for help." Natasha answers.

Bucky coughs. Loudly.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"You can set me down, Stevie. I've lost my dick but I'm not a _cripple_." He grits out from his spot cradled against Steve's chest and folds his arms sulkily. Steve gently does as he is told and Bucky rolls his eyes, pulling off Steve's jacket and stretching his new female body.

"What?" He asks when they keep staring.

"You're not wearing a bra," Clint sighs approvingly. He yelps in pain when Natasha slaps him upside the head and Steve dives for the jacket once more.

Bucky huffs as Captain America bundles the heavy stifling material around his ample chest and chews angrily on a lock of brown hair.

 

* * *

 

The truth is, he is _tiny_ and _delicate_. Like really really delicate, with thin arms and feminine curves. He's a bit taller than Natasha, but Steve still kind of feels like a giant next to him.

Bucky stares at his own reflection in the mirror, wide expressive blue eyes framed by thick brown lashes stare back. He has a pale heart-shaped face with full red lips and a small sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

When they finally got back to the tower, Pepper had taken one cursory glance at Bucky, muttered a brisk "C cup" and whisked Tony's credit card out of his back pocket without a word. Thirty minutes later, she had gotten back with Happy in tow, his arms full of bags.

"Buck? Are you okay in there?" Steve's concerned voice calls from outside the bathroom and Bucky quickly runs a towel through the long tangled curls dripping water down his bare shoulders. He steadies himself with a short breath.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some help with the bra though," Bucky calls back, "door's unlocked."

He waits for Steve to appear, but it's Pepper who pushes her way inside the room.

"Where's Steve?" Bucky can't help but ask.

"Steve says it's inappropriate for him to come inside, so..." Pepper walks over to him and helps him fasten the clasp behind the bra. "We'll get you frontal clasps next time." She promises and Bucky's heart sinks at the words.

Next time. He doesn't want a next time. He wants his old body back.

Pepper gently gathers his wild mane of hair into her hands and starts running a brush through his thick locks, braiding it with deft fingers.

"We used to bathe together as kids, I don't see why this is so different." Bucky mutters. Pepper shakes her head with a smile.

"He will get over it, just give him some time." She promises.

Bucky stares into the mirror at his reflection and vehemently hopes so.

 

* * *

 

But Steve _doesn't_ get over it.

He hovers like an overprotective mother hen, scolds Tony when he cracks a dirty joke with Bucky while they're doing a checkup of Bucky's arm, and refuses to allow Bucky into any of the training rooms.

"You don't know what could happen if you overtax yourself." He explains kindly, stooping down a bit to peer at Bucky eye-to-eye. Bucky is suddenly struck with the overwhelming urge to either punch him in the teeth or _climb him like a big dumb tree._

The thought frightens him and Bucky retreats to the safety of the terrace to cool down a bit.

He looks down at the watch dangling loosely around his thin wrist and sighs. It's been over five hours since he said goodbye to his man bits and they're not any closer to finding out how to reverse the process. But Steve's always had his back, so he shouldn't worry. His eyes burn and Bucky wants to vent off some steam, anything to keep his mind off the situation at hand.

Bucky sniffs and huddles down in Steve's ridiculously big sweater.

Stupid hormones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Pepper take Bucky shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating as fast as I can, this is probably going to be the last update of the year!!! Looking forward to the countdown for 2015!!! XD 
> 
> Leave me some love, guys!!!

He knows he hasn't been hit by the beam of light that turned Bucky into a woman, but Steve feels like something has changed. He can't really put his finger on it, but it's there, vibrating and pulsating under his skin, thrumming that much harder whenever he just happens to glance up at his best friend. Which is, to be honest, quite a lot.

Bucky is seated on the desk, long brown hair cascading freely around his small pale face, those wide blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he listens to Bruce's possible explanation. Thor's standing next to Bucky, his hip barely brushing Steve's best friend's knee. He cuts in to explain when Bruce has trouble with a particular line of translation and Bucky grins up at him in gratitude, one of his delicate hands thumping Thor's broad shoulder playfully.

Steve forces his eyes back to his own page of rune translations and suppresses the sudden unexplained rush of hostility toward the God of Thunder.

"So, basically it just says to reverse the effects, all I have to do is touch it again?" Bucky sounds excited, his cheeks flushed with color. Steve watches as Thor leans over Bucky's slim form to scan the text again, and utters a "it would seem so, my friend."

They're close enough to touch, Bucky's smooth cheek a hair's breath away from Thor's neck.

Steve slams his tablet down hard enough to make Tony Stark wince and stalks over to Bucky, conveniently crowding Thor out of the way in the process.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Steve asks in concern.

Bucky peers up at him with a small shrug, "why not? It's our only shot, Steve."

It's not their only shot, Steve wants to say, because he doesn't want Bucky to be in any potential danger.

This, this stone is a potential danger. He wants to tell Bucky, but it's like the nine hundred other times he's tried to confess his feelings, Steve looses his voice.

"Stevie? Are you okay?" A soft callous-free hand grazes his cheek and Steve takes it unconsciously, gripping on tight. Understanding lights up in Bucky's beautiful blue eyes and he squeezes back.

"It's okay," he murmurs, "I'll be okay."

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. No matter what the results are, he's got Bucky's back. Steve just hopes he can properly convey that thought.

"Let's do it." Bucky says with that familiar daredevil grin.

 

* * *

 

It doesn't work.

Steve isn't surprised when Bucky slams his entire synthetic arm through the wall in anger before stalking off, his eyes red-rimmed.

After a quick apology to a weary Tony Stark, Steve finds Bucky in one of the training rooms, socking the life out of Steve's enhanced punching bag. He puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder and pulls him around before he can further bruise his knuckles.

"Why? Why didn't it work?!" Bucky whirls on him, eyes shining with anger. Steve sighs inwardly and rubs his fingers worriedly over Bucky's red knuckles. Bucky bats his hand away and stomps over to the boxing ring. Steve watches as he flips gracefully up the raised platform to grab a pair of gloves. Steve walks over to join him.

Bucky slaps Steve's old boxing gloves into his chest and glares defiantly up at him, "let's go a few rounds, Rogers."

"Bucky-"

"What are you afraid of?"

_Hurting you, I'm afraid of hurting you._

"You're a-" Steve starts instead, gesturing helplessly.

"Don't fucking call me a girl!" Bucky bristles.

"Oww!! Buck, stop it!" Steve covers his head with his hands.

"Fight back, you idiot!" Bucky growls when Steve narrowly dodges his kick. They end up in a messy tangled pile on the floor, Steve still trying to cover his head and Bucky rolling on top to continue his assault.

A small cough makes Bucky freeze in the middle of reeling his fist back for another punch. Steve peers out to find Natasha and Pepper standing by the boxing ring, arms folded across their chests. Bucky drops his fist with a small huff of annoyance and thumps his ass down on Steve's torso hard enough to drive the air out of his lungs in a big whoosh.

"I could have you arrested for abusing a ninety-year-old, James." Natasha drawls in an amused tone as a pink-faced Steve tries to wriggle out from under Bucky.

"What do you guys want?" Bucky mutters sullenly.

"We were thinking about taking you out shopping," Pepper replies calmly. "It'll take your mind off these things while the others figure out how to deal with the stone, and you need some clothes your own size."

"What's wrong with my clothes now?" Bucky demands, rolling up one of his huge sleeves just as Steve gingerly rightens his slipping collar for him.

"You look like you're drowning in them, that's what's wrong." Natasha deadpans. "Come on, I bet you'd look cute all cleaned up."

"I want to fight, not go shopping. What are you gonna do about it, Natalia?" Bucky swings up from his seat on Steve's abdomen and stalks over to Natasha, his usual menacing leer suddenly utterly adorable on his new face. Steve wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Natasha pauses in her steps, turning a thoughtful eye on Bucky. There's a blur of motion, the sound of a woman's outraged gasp and buttons clattering on the wooden floorboards. Steve scrambles down from the boxing ring as Natasha smiles smugly and pockets her dagger. He catches sight of a black lacy bra before Bucky wraps his arms around his ruined shirt. Face burning, Steve quickly strips out of his plaid button down and drapes it over Bucky's furious shoulders.

"I'm going to keep doing that until you have nothing left to wear," Natasha says innocently, a triumphant smirk on her lips. "We'll see you in the lobby in fifteen minutes. Steve can come as well."

"Why am I coming as well?" Steve asks in a puzzled voice.

"To carry the bags." Natasha replies without even turning back.

"Oh." Steve says.

 _"Traitor_." Bucky punches Steve in the arm hard enough to make him wince.

When Steve comes down to the lobby, he's greeted with the sight of Clint and Tony as well. Clint gives him a sympathetic look. Tony obediently hands over his credit card when Pepper turns to him. Bucky glowers in the background, quietly seething in his huge leather jacket. Steve thinks maybe Natasha had been right about Bucky needing new clothes.

"Have fun girls," Stark waves. "You too, Cap. Have fun walking and carrying bags in the shopping marathon."

 

* * *

 

Natasha is NOT right about Bucky needing new clothes.

Nope. Not after trying on some of the things she picks for him.

Steve almost wishes Bucky's back inside that sack of a leather jacket, at least that way, no one pointedly stares at his chest like they want to bury their face in it.

"What do you think, Stevie?" Bucky's voice tugs his wandering attention back to his new outfit. It looks painted on, the fabric clinging so tightly to his curves Steve can trace the outline of his bra with his eyes. And don't get him started on the length of the dress.

"It's a bit revealing, isn't it?" Steve prompts hopefully.

"It's not the 30s anymore, Cap. Don't have a heart attack if someone flashes you some ankle." Natasha's back with a tiny fiery red thing in her arms and a pair of black pumps in her hand. Bucky smiles halfheartedly at her words and allows Pepper to help him into the heels. He totters around like a drunken sailor before Steve stops him in his descent to the floor. He drapes himself over Steve's chest, a lazy grin on those red lips.

"Am I pretty, Captain Rogers?" Bucky breaths teasingly against Steve's cheek, his soft brown curls spilling over to tickle Steve's collar.

"Absolutely stunning, ma'am." He replies with a wide sincere smile. Bucky's cheeks flush pink for a second, eyes going wide and body stiffening in surprise. Then he laughs awkwardly and slaps Steve's cheek playfully, blowing a kiss at him before wobbling like a newborn baby toward Natasha.

"How you fight in these death traps, Natalia?" He asks when she helps him sit down.

"I'm a woman." Natasha says with amusement. "We get used to them."

"No, you are a miracle worker." Bucky winces, rubbing at his ankle.

Between Pepper and Natasha, Bucky's wardrobe is quickly decided, but Steve knows he hasn't lost the tough-ass man inside that pretty dark-haired dame when Bucky adds a leather jacket and a pair of comfortable black boots to the pile.

 

* * *

 

Life still has to go on even when you've been turned into a woman. You still kick ass even if you're at least a hundred pounds lighter.

Steve learns this the hard way.

Bucky nearly dislocated Steve's shoulder when he throws him across the living room. Tony's coffee goes down the wrong pipe and Clint slowly takes a cautious step away from the fuming brunet.

"I am going on that fucking mission, _Captain_." Bucky stomps over to a dazed Steve Rogers and grinds his boot-clad foot in warning over his chest. Steve can only nod his head dazedly. Bucky smiles extra sweetly and blows Steve a kiss before skipping over to join Thor and Bruce on the couch.

"I think he's been picking up a few things from Nat." Clint stage whispers when Steve peels himself off the floor and walks over to them wearily.

Tony shakes his head dubiously, "the fluctuating emotions and spurts of violence? I swear Pepper is exactly the same before she gets her period."

There's a awkward pause. Steve and Clint slowly turns to gaze with horror-struck eyes upon Tony Stark who looks like he's about to vomit out of pure fear.

"We'd better burn the midnight oil to figure out how to turn him back."

"Agreed."

"Totally."

 

* * *

 

"Fuck the uniform. I can't fucking breath." Bucky pauses in the middle of running and dodging bullets. Steve's jaw drops when his best friend strips the confining bullet-proof vest off and shrugs out of his leather uniform. His arm gleams in the artificial light overhead. Bucky picks up his pace again, mindless of the absence of gunfire. Steve kind of understands the silence.

Bucky's naked except for a tiny tank top underneath the uniform.

His chest sort of... _bounces_...with each step.

"Wow." A young HYDRA agent says dazedly on Steve's right.

"Son, don't even think about it." Steve knocks him out cold with a punch to the face.

"How do you even run with this extra weight on your chest all the time?" Bucky shouts at Natasha and yanks out the wires controlling the doors. He socks an enemy agent in the face. The guy doesn't even attempt to dodge.

"You learn to use them as assets." Natasha grunts and locks her legs around a HYDRA agent's neck.

"What assets?" Bucky yells back.

"Don't worry, baby. You're already a natural." Tony pleasantly reassures over the comm.

"Totally second that opinion." Clint says approvingly.

Natasha throws her shoe at his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has severely underestimated just how badass women really are, Bucky thinks dazedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a really hard time writing this new chapter and things in real life were really not going my way. I was super busy AGAIN... So no editing and proof reading again. I usually don't proof-read what I write, so all mistakes and confusing bits are mine... :(
> 
> Again, sorry for taking so long, and enjoy. 
> 
> Poor jealous Steve. Miscommunications are bad.

He has severely underestimated just how badass women really are, Bucky thinks dazedly. There's a fiery inferno burning through his newly-acquired vagina and the cramps, Jesus Christ, don't get him started on the cramps. 

Pepper had patiently explained the process of getting his period after Bucky'd woken up one day with blood on the sheets and a shaky Captain America had woken Pepper up by banging on her door at six in the morning. Steve had hovered in the door of Bucky's bedroom with a queasy face full of distress while Pepper taught Bucky how to use the pads and tampons. Bucky had chosen pads over tampons, refusing to "stick a wad of cotton up his bleeding ass". Pepper had palmed her face with a weary sigh. 

And now he's cooped up in his room, a pillow wedged against his belly and fighting the urge to roll around on his bed. He feels empty and bloated at the same time, hot and cold, and his boobs hurt. To make matters worse, Steve had been called off as backup for Sharon Carter when her infiltration missions had gone wrong. 

After another ten minutes of silently gnawing on his sheets, Bucky curses under his breath, pulls on a pair of comfortable soft sweatpants, one of Steve's old faded shirts and pads barefoot into the living room. 

It's empty except for Thor and Natasha, both seated on opposite ends of the couch. The God of Thunder is watching a movie with his back to Bucky and Natasha is typing away on her phone. Bucky drops down between them and tucks one foot under his butt. Thor turns to gift him with a broad warm smile. 

"Lady Barnes! Join us," he booms and offers his popcorn to Bucky. Natasha raises her eyebrow at them. Bucky smacks Thor for calling him a lady and takes a kernel. The movie is one of the new Star Trek films and Thor is frowning intently like he's attending a calculus class instead of watching a sci-fi film, but he's radiating warmth like a goddamn furnace and Bucky really doesn't feel like complaining at the moment. He's inching closer and closer to the blond god when Thor pauses the movie and gives him this amused politely inquiring look and Bucky's suddenly reminded of the fact that Thor only parades around as dumb. He does pull off the clueless blond look rather well. 

"I, um," Bucky tries to think of a way to make this situation less weird that it really is and fails. "You're warm and I'm feeling kind of cold right now, because..." He finishes lamely. 

Thor brightens and nods as if he understands completely. Bucky has the faint sinking feeling that there's been a horrible misunderstanding. Then Thor resumes the movie, wraps one huge arm around Bucky's dainty lady waist and drags him close. Not knowing where to put his hands, Bucky rests them gingerly over Thor's t-shirt clad chest and waits for a reaction. Thor just smiles reassuringly at him again. He's stiff as a board until the God of Thunder presses his very warm hand over Bucky's cramped abdomen and rubs down in gentle circles.

"Ohhhhh..." He will deny that whimpery groan to his deathbed, but Bucky melts instantly against the warmth. 

"Lady Jane often feels these pains as well," Thor explains kindly and Bucky slurs his gratitude, dropping his curly head onto Thor's shoulder and closing his eyes in utter bliss. A second later, there are gentle fingers carding through his hair and the soft warm weight of Natasha settling in next to them. Bucky's being cuddled between the two of them and it's somehow really weird and awesome at the same time. He puts his head on Thor's chest and inhales the smokey scent of ozone and thunder with a contented smile. 

He's half asleep when Bucky hears the soft whispers above him. Someone touches his cheek and there's some awkward shifting before he falls against a familiar broad chest. Bucky opens his eyes and peers up into Steve's strained expression. 

"Go back to sleep, Buck. I've got you." Steve whispers and carries him off to bed. He's supposed to be manly and refuse his help, but Bucky's sore and bone-tired, so he just wraps thin arms around Steve's neck and drops his head on his best friend's shoulder and allows Steve to carry him off like a fucking princess. 

Steve's so gentle with him, setting Bucky down on the bed, gathering his long messy brown locks together and sliding the covers up to his chin. Bucky blinks up at him sleepily and Steve smiles.

"You came back..." He yawns, covering his mouth with a hand. Steve nods, blue eyes never leaving his face. There's a strangely tense expression on his handsome face and Bucky wants to wipe it off. With his tongue. Maybe.

"You want to lick my face?" Steve sounds amused, laughter evident in his voice. 

Shit, had he said that out loud? Bucky groans and slaps a hand over Steve's mouth to shut him up. His best friend blows out a warm snort of laughter that tickles the center of Bucky's palm. 

One gun-calloused thumb traces Bucky's cheekbone and Steve bites his lip before asking, "Buck, why were you cuddling with Thor and Natasha?"

"Because they're warm, and it feels nice," his mind is running on autopilot, sleepy and floating in the clouds, "also because you weren't there," Bucky adds as an afterthought, scrunching up his nose in a frown and peering sleepily up at his best friend. 

Why won't Steve let him sleep? 

"So if I were, you'd have come to me instead?" Steve prods, his voice hopeful. Bucky stifles another yawn and nods sleepily. Steve smiles again, and this time, the tense tightness in his eyes are gone. He leans down and to Bucky's surprise, kisses his forehead, warm lips lingering a fraction too long before he pulls away. 

"See you tomorrow, Buck." He whispers and slips out of Bucky's room. 

-

Bucky tries not to think about the forehead kiss when he wakes the next morning, or any time during the rest of the week. Tries and fails miserably. 

"He's my best friend, best friends are supposed to be touchy feely, yes that's right-" 

"What's right, darling?" Tony's palm is warm and solid against his lower back as he leans in to whisper to the startled brunet. Bucky jumps and nearly snaps the champagne glass in his fingers. 

"Jesus, Stark, warn a gal first will you," Bucky hisses back, jabbing his metal finger into Tony's tuxedoed ribs. The billionaire winces. 

"You're supposed to be my date for the night, stop spacing out, it'll make people think I'm boring you." He reprimands with a pout. 

"You are boring me, Stark." Bucky replies with an eye-roll, pressing himself closer to Tony just for appearances. "How did you make my arm look normal?" He asks in an attempt to change the subject. Bucky flexes his very flesh-like hand and holds it up to the light of the chandelier for a closer inspection. 

Because of the recent media focus and two minor attacks on Pepper's car, and also because Bucky's conveniently a woman for the time being, he's parading as Stark's new girlfriend at some black-tie event just to be safe and provide some distraction to the media. Stark had personally picked the outfit for him, a tight low-cut black dress that showed his flawless collarbones and the even more flawless brea-

Steve had cut the conversation off at that point, his expression carefully empty of any emotions as he excused himself from the room. Bucky didn't need to use his brain to figure out Steve had been pissed at the idea, but he had also promised Pepper to keep an eye out for Tony...

Tony sighs loudly, takes Bucky's drink and guides him over to an empty spot by the bar. "It's a four dimensional holographic projector I installed in your third knuckle, just in case you need to blend into the crowd for a while. Want the technicalities? Be warned, I only play smart to get laid." 

Bucky shakes his head with an amused smile and studies his hand for a while. Tony watches him with those dark intelligent eyes and Bucky is suddenly reminded of Howard Stark, snarky but always so observant and ready to help those closest to him. Tony has his father's smile. 

"You know, before the ice, Howard asked us about baby names, just in case he was going to have one," Bucky starts casually, snatching his drink back. Tony leans close, curiosity sparkling in his brown eyes. 

"Yeah?" He asks with interest. 

"Steve suggested Benjamin or Abraham." 

Tony chokes on his drink. "Abraham?! Can you imagine me as an Abraham?" 

"Oddly yes, but with a lot less women willing to sleep with you." Bucky replies honestly, flicking a lock of brown hair behind one ear.

Stark looks pained. "What did you say?" 

"I told him to follow his instincts," Bucky says with a smile. 

"This is why you're my favorite of the two," Tony confesses with a grin and wraps his arm around Bucky's slim waist, turning him to face the handsome couple walking toward them. 

"Act natural," Tony hisses in his ear and smiles at the couple. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Price," he says and kisses the woman's cheek just as the other man does the same to Bucky. 

"This lovely lady is?" 

Bucky sees the curiosity in the woman's dark blue eyes and does as he's told, holding up his hand with a simpering smile and showing off the huge diamond ring there. The woman smiles, rising glee obvious in her calculating gaze. 

Doubtless, the hungry media will be all over them in a few hours, but right now, Bucky's job is done.

"Alright, you've poked the hornet's nest, now can we go?" He asks impatiently, dropping the smug girlfriend act and snatching a butterfly shrimp from a passing waiter before dropping it into his mouth. 

"Fair enough," Stark says with an amused laugh and guides him toward the exit. 

Their faces are probably going to be plastered on the entertainment sections of every newspaper (a whole lot of front pages as well) by next morning, but the target on Pepper's back has definitely been erased. 

-

Bucky's in the middle of sharing a plate of eggs with Tony in the kitchen the next morning (A. Stark is an asshole who isn't above stealing other people's breakfast and B. Bucky may have made too much) when Steve steps out of the elevator, still panting from his morning run. Clint's nursing a cup of coffee next to Bruce and Natasha is chewing on one of her low-fat, low-sugar, high-protein breakfast muffins. 

"Yo, Steve, join us for breakfast," Clint calls amicably.

Steve takes a look at the little gaggle of Avengers in the kitchen and freezes when he spots Tony and Bucky sitting together. He smiles stiffly and drops a rolled-up magazine casually onto the kitchen island. 

"I'm not hungry, thanks." Steve says flatly and walks back toward the elevator. 

"He's angry about something," Clint says with a frown. 

"You think?" Natasha drawls and steals his coffee to wash down her muffin. Tony makes a confused noise around his mouthful of eggs. Bucky drops his fork and runs after his best friend. 

"Steve, wait," he grabs Steve's arm and forces him to turn around. "What's wrong?" 

There's tension in Steve's eyes, but he just shakes his head with a little smile, "nothing, Buck. It's nothing. I'm not hungry, okay? Go back to your breakfast." 

It's not nothing and Steve's not okay, but Bucky knows not to push, so he just squeezes Steve's forearm and looks him straight in the eyes, "you tell me if something's wrong okay? We're best friends, Stevie. You can tell me anything." 

"Yeah, best friends," Steve swallows and forces another smile, "so, how are things with the stone?" 

"Not too good, Bruce still thinks I have to touch it again, but so far nothing's worked." Bucky says with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Steve says quietly. 

Bucky bites his lip and tries to smile, "Yeah, well, nothing can be done at the moment... Umm, you know, I was thinking about doing dinner tonight, for the whole team, you know how everyone's been busy and all. I was kinda hoping you'd help me out?" Bucky asks anxiously. 

Steve pauses for a second before smiling apologetically, "I can't, Bucky. I promised I'd have dinner with Sharon tonight." 

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's no problem, I can manage. Yeah. Umm, I'll get Bruce and Thor to help out." Bucky's heart's pounding in his ears and he wipes his clammy shaking hands against the sides of his jeans, "have, uh, have a nice date, Steve." He mumbles halfheartedly.

"Thanks," Steve replies before stepping into the elevator again. 

Dinner with Sharon. Steve's having dinner with Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece. 

Heart still pounding, Bucky stumbles back into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your apple pie is heavenly, Barnes" Clint moans loudly through a mouthful of steaming hot pie and waggles his eyebrows at Natasha. "Too bad Nat can't have any because she's on a diet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a CRAZY week!! I was so busy I didn't even log on... School...and labs... I'm gonna update soon, it's just the stress has really sapped my inspiration away... I was so tired. 
> 
> Sorry for ranting. I had some trouble writing this chapter, but it's been too long and I've been trying to put off writing it. But it's here now, so, tell me what you think. :)
> 
> Next chapter is explicit. (I have decided to keep using "he" for Bucky, because although he's physically female, he still identifies himself as male.)

"Your apple pie is heavenly, Barnes" Clint moans loudly through a mouthful of steaming hot pie and waggles his eyebrows at Natasha. "Too bad Nat can't have any because she's on a diet."

Natasha glares back at him and takes an extra large bite of her low-fat, low-sugar muffin. "Pepper's not having any either," she points out.

Across the room and hidden by the couch, Pepper ducks her head guiltily and tries to cover the remnants of her piece of pie. Clint laughs at the affronted expression on Natasha's beautiful face and earns a sharp slap on the back of the head.

"Vanilla ice cream on top?" Bucky asks with a small grin. Clint makes happy kissy noises at him as he nods enthusiastically. The other Avengers all flock around him like children, their plates held up expectantly. "Back in the thirties, there was this place that sold these fresh golden apples that were hard to buy anywhere else. Steve used to love them in pies, not too sweet with a hint of sour tangy-"

"Okay, I give in, hand over the fucking pie before I stab you in the crotch, Barton." Natasha interrupts before Bucky can finish his words. She tosses her half-eaten muffin, snatches Clint's plate and steals Thor's vanilla scoop before retreating to the couch to share with Pepper.

Both men turn to Bucky with identical expressions of distress. He laughs and wanders back into the kitchen. Bruce is methodically washing plates and placing them in a neat pile on his left. Bucky picks up the dish towel and starts drying the dishes.

"I'm glad you came up with this dinner idea," Bruce says with a gentle smile. "Next time, we'll make sure to get everyone together."

"Yeah, why not?" Bucky ducks his head and hides behind his long brown hair. He tries to sound nonchalant about it, but his voice comes out unsteady, like he's about to burst into tears any second, like he's some stupid delicate girl. He doesn't need Steve here. No, Bucky Barnes is his own-

Bruce turns off the tap and walks over to him. "Tony and I will find a way to reverse this, James. I promise. The rune translation is almost done," he says, jarring Bucky out of his thoughts. After a short pause, Bruce surprises him by laying a warm calloused hand gently over Bucky's smaller one. "You don't have to keep it all buried inside, you know. It's okay to feel afraid and it's okay to seek comfort and support. You're not alone. We're all here for you, all of us, a family."

Bucky feels a weird burning sensation behind his eyes and blinks past tears, nodding stupidly and not trusting himself to speak. Never in his life did he anticipate making such amazing friends. Bruce smiles knowingly and Bucky is grateful when he doesn't comment on the wetness in his eyes.

When Thor stumbles into the kitchen and sees them standing together, he lets out a loud joyful laugh, "AH, THE SHARING OF BROMANTIC FEELINGS! I SHALL INITIATE A GROUP HUG, MY FRIENDS!"

And that's how the rest of the Avengers find them, Bucky wedged between an embarrassed Bruce and a very enthusiastic Thor.

"Group hug!!!" Clint shouts and drapes himself over Bruce's torso.

"May I suggest an orgy after dinner?" Tony proclaims loudly as he joins them.

"I want another slice of pie, James." Natasha says as she wanders over to join them.

"You guys are adorable! Let me get my phone!" Pepper gushes excitedly as she fumbles for her StarkPhone. There's a brief pause while Pepper fiddles with her phone.

"I will give whoever it is three seconds to remove your hand from my ass, or this hug is gonna get bloody," Bucky clears his throat and says calmly.

"Say cheese!" Pepper says.

"CHEESE!" Thor shouts.

 

* * *

 

Steve feels like a terrible human being.

He's on a date with one of the most beautiful women he has ever met. Sharon is funny, smart and fiercely independent and she smiles at him from across the dinner table, her hair an intricate cascade of golden curls around her beautiful face, and all he can think about is Bucky and how wounded he'd looked when Steve told him about the date.

"How are the mushrooms?" Sharon asks.

"Good, they're um, very moist..." he replies after an awkward pause. Steve tugs on his uncomfortably tight collar and nearly knocks his wine glass over with an elbow.

It was good to know that he still retained some of his old awkwardness even after the serum, Bucky had said the first time they'd sat together again in that dingy little bar so many years ago, his hazel eyes shining with affection. And maybe it had been the lingering adrenaline from the mission, but Steve had wanted nothing else than to lean over right there in that bar and kiss-

"Steve? Still with me here?" Sharon asks and Steve snaps back to the restaurant. He coughs and takes a huge gulp of wine.

"Yes, sorry. How is your fish?" He returns stiffly, fingers twitching up to touch his stiff collar again. He doesn't really want to know how the fish is, Steve wants to race back to the Tower and do everything in his power to wipe that teary-eyed look of disappointment off his best friend's face, because he's always been powerless against Bucky's distress, and he probably always will be. Steve wonders what Bucky must be feeling right now, after he had so bluntly refused dinner. He swallows and drinks some more wine, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

Steve's thinking about ending the night early when his phone pings in his pant pocket. He pulls it out and sees the latest post on his friends' profile page. Tony had downloaded a whole bunch of weird applications on his phone, but Steve still had trouble understanding most of them.

_Clint Barton: Best lap dance EVER. Jealous, bitches?_

There's a grainy picture of a dark-haired woman in a tight little red dress with her arm around Clint's shoulder. She's grinning at the camera, her long brown hair tumbling over one bare shoulder as she kisses his cheek. There's a familiar muscular arm against her waist and the barest hint of a blond ponytail. Tony is drinking a martini in the background while talking to Natasha.

Steve nearly drops his phone when he sees Bucky seated on Barton's lap like a common prostitute. A boiling wave of anger quickly replaces his shock and Steve finds himself on his feet before his mind can catch up.

"I am so sorry, Sharon, but some very urgent business just came up," He grits out and turns on his heels. Steve rips his tie off on the way out of the restaurant. He should have never gone on the stupid date in the first place.

 

* * *

 

It's Natasha's idea really, going to a bar together after dinner. Bucky had been reluctant at first, but now, after his seventeenth Jell-O shot, he's pretty happy about tagging along, especially with all the attention he's been receiving after Natasha convinced him to put on that tiny red dress they'd bought a few weeks ago.

"Ten shots, two rounds?" Bucky grins up at his next victim, who just happens to be the God of Thunder. He'd drunken four men senseless in the span of half an hour and there's already a pool going around betting on who can beat the fiery goddess in the red dress and take her home tonight.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Bruce tries for the fifteenth time. Clint waves him off and quickly sets down the shot glasses in a neat row in front of Thor with an excited grin.

"You sure about this?" The blond giant asks with a mischievous twinkle in his bright blue gaze.

"Bring it, big boy. Imma super soldier." Bucky slams his left hand down on the table for emphasis. The four dimensional hologram over his metal arm doesn't even flicker.

"And I am a Norse god." Thor returns with a wry smile.

"So?"

"Let's just say we don't really drink water." Thor says with a wink.

Bucky sticks his tongue out at him and the blond god laughs before clapping his palms together and passing one huge hand over both rows of alcohol. Bucky gasps when the liquid, formally opaque, bursts into bright blue flames, leaving heavy black burnt rings on the dark wooden table underneath.

"To make things more interesting, Lady Barnes." Thor says.

Bucky picks up a bubbling blue shot glass and squints at the contents suspiciously. "If I beat you, will you stop calling me that?" He demands. Thor nods his agreement.

"Okay, get ready to lose, big guy." Bucky takes a deep concentrating breath.

"Ready, set, go!" Clint shouts as the crowd quakes with excitement around them.

Bucky downs the first shot in a single gulp and nearly chokes on the liquid fire burning down his throat and into his belly. "Fuck, that's some strong shit."

Thor laughs as he mirrors his move, swallowing with ease. The crowd is cheering around them, so loud and deafening that Bucky doesn't hear Steve approaching until a heavy hand lands on his bare shoulder.

"What on Earth is going on?" Steve Rogers, still decked out in his dark grey suit, his blond hair slicked back for the evening, glares at the now silent men standing around the table.

" _I win!_ " Bucky shouts, oblivious to the fact that Thor has already stopped drinking. He turns around with a sloppy smile and blinks up at Steve in drunken confusion. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be on a stupid date with what was her name? Sherry? Karen?"

"Sharon." Steve's hand tightened minutely over his shoulder. "Party's over. Get out." He says in a low warning voice. The men scatter like dust upon the wind, leaving the Avengers standing around like awkward bowling pins. Bucky presses his dizzy head against Steve's hip and groans. Steve drops his jacket over Bucky's shoulder and turns to face them.

"Get back to the Tower, all of you." He says, breaking the tense silence. "NOW."

Natasha gives a low curious whistle as she brushes past them. Clint actually looks guilty. The rest of the Avengers quickly follow, filing out the door and off into the night. Bucky feels strangely lightheaded, but no urge to vomit like normal drunks.

"Where is everybody going? We've just started-" he stutters.

"Party's over, Buck. Come on, let's get you home." Steve says and gently eases him onto his feet. "I parked the car in the next street." Steve explains when Bucky pauses in confusion at the lack of Tony Stark's limo.

"Why are you here, Steve?" Bucky asks after a few unsteady steps. He pushes Steve's hands away. "You're supposed to be on that date and I'm- I was going to go home with someone tonight. Why do you always have to ruin everything? Leave me alone."

Steve freezes, a look of pure shock flitting across his face. "What do you mean you were going to go home with someone tonight?" He demands, large hands tightening like hot brands on Bucky's thin forearms.

"I'm stuck as a woman, might as well take this out for a test drive," Bucky makes a tiny shimmying motion with his narrow hips.

Steve seems utterly terrified at the prospect. "There is no way I am going to let you-" he begins angrily, but Bucky's finally had enough.

"No, leave me alone, Steve. Go stay with your pretty girlfriend!" Bucky shouts, all the pent-up frustration and anger bubbling forth in an angry consuming wave.

"Buck, what are you saying-" In the dim light of the street lamp, Steve's face crumples in hurt and disappointment.

Bucky slams his flesh fist over Steve's stupidly solid chest, "I am sick of playing the supportive best friend. I am sick of watching your awkward flirting. Peggy, Sharon, that slutty blond from HR! If you love her, then just fucking kiss her and put me out of my misery already, because I can't-"

Steve _kisses_ him.

Bucky's mind shuts down completely. Steve's a warm solid weight under his fingertips, one of his arms wound tightly about Bucky's narrow waist, the other threaded gently in his hair. Steve kisses him like he's something precious, something he loves, and Bucky so wants to believe him, but he's played the role of supportive best friend for so long...

Bucky flinches back, breaking contact and covering his mouth as he stumbles. "Oh God. I am so sorry, Steve!"

He tries to run, but the heels are impossible to maneuver in, and Bucky finds himself drawn back into Steve's arms again. Steve forces him around, one hand tipping Bucky's chin up to study his expression. Then to Bucky's horror, Steve leans down and tries to kiss him again. Bucky slaps a small hand over his best friend's lips and finally panics.

" _What are you doing? If this is some sort of sick joke-_ "

Steve wraps large hands around Bucky's wrists, draws them around his waist and in a very slick un-Steve manner, leans in and seals his lips over Bucky's again. He squeals, embarrassingly high and panicked. Steve laughs gently against his mouth and frees one warm hand to cup Bucky's jaw.

"This isn't a joke," his best friend whispers sincerely between open-mouthed kisses. "I've always wanted to kiss you," Steve sucks gently on Bucky's lower lip, "ever since we were kids. God, Buck, you have no idea how much I love you."

Bucky feels drunk, because Steve's soft rumbling words are not registering properly in his throbbing head. Steve shouldn't be able to kiss this well, he's a goddamn virgin for heaven's sakes.

" _Wait-_ " he's still trying to protest, but Steve has him crowded against some alley wall and there's something hard and very hot pressing against his hip. Bucky groans into his best friend's mouth and reaches down experimentally with one hand. Steve goes completely still when Bucky's small delicate hand drops to his erection. He pulls back and stares down at him, blue eyes wide and hair deliciously mussed up.

"Is this because I'm a _girl_?" Bucky asks, grinding the heel of his palm down. Steve grits his teeth as his hips twitch up into the touch.

"No, I've loved-" he stutters when Bucky slides down his fly and boldly slips his hand inside. "It's not-" Steve's obviously trying to concentrate and formulate some form of appropriate response, but Bucky flicks a thumb innocently over the head and their national icon, the living legend, blows his load like a preteen. Red crawls over Steve's cheeks in a blotchy blush as he stares down at Bucky.

"Sorry." He manages to say when Bucky raises an eyebrow and draws his sticky hand out for a closer inspection. With a mortified groan, Steve drops his head onto Bucky's shoulder and does his very best impression of a baby ostrich. Bucky snorts and drops his clean hand over his soft blond locks.

_Steve Rogers, his big man-child._

"Did you really mean what you said?" Bucky asks after a small pause. He keeps his eyes trained on the dim street lamp across from them as he listens to their synchronized heart beats. Bucky skims his hand gently over Steve's spine.

When they were young, he had to pay special attention to Steve's heart rate. Too fast meant an asthma attack was not too far off. Too slow, Bucky had to shake Steve awake during the middle of the night just to check if he was still alive.

Now, he doesn't need me anymore, at least not in that way, Bucky thinks as Steve pulls back to study him. As if reading Bucky's mind, Steve takes his hand and presses it over his chest where his strong steady heart now beats.

"It was always you, and it always will be. I just never mustered up the courage to tell you, Buck," he says quietly, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to steady his racing heart.

"Why now?" Bucky asks.

Steve's still watching him, his blue eyes brimming with emotion. "Because I don't want to hide it anymore. We've been through so much together-" Bucky cuts him off with his forefinger. For a long second, he stares into Steve's eyes and thinks.

"Okay, fine. I believe you." Sighing, Bucky reaches out and links their fingers together. Steve's watching him with an achingly familiar fondness in his eyes, and Bucky really wants to smack himself in the face for not seeing the connection sooner.

"I love you too," he says gruffly, standing on tiptoes to peck Steve on the lips. "But I still wanna take this body for a test drive, I'm technically a virgin, Stevie," Bucky says, grinning a little when he feels Steve's reaction against his thigh.

"No more flirting with our colleagues," Steve shouts after his best friend, "wait, no more flirting with anyone else but me!"

"Only if you can last more than _five seconds_ , Rogers." He calls without turning back.

Steve groans, his shoulders slumping as he follows. "It was an **_accident_** , Bucky!"

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know.” Steve calls up after him with a laugh, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the couch with his discarded jacket. He runs a distracted hand through his carefully gelled hair before he can stop himself and grimaces at the sticky stuff in his fingers.
> 
> “I know,” Bucky peeks back out with another peel of laughter. He tosses something down the stairs and it flutters down to drape over Steve’s bare shoulder. Captain America blinks in surprise and glances down at the object.
> 
> It’s a black lacy bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've gotten a lot of comments requesting that I update this one, here it is, the smutty fluffy chapter everyone's been waiting for over seven months. Lordy. 
> 
> I apologize for the llllllllloooooonnnnnnggggg wait. 
> 
> Warnings for a bit of smut during this chapter. I've got warnings when it starts and ends. (Since Bucky self-identifies as a male, I have kept the pronouns masculine.) 
> 
> Enjoy and drop me a comment!

Bucky falls asleep during the ride back and wakes up to the sound of a door clicking shut behind him. When he opens his eyes, it's to the sight of a completely foreign apartment. Bucky blinks and brushes a tendril of brown hair out of his lipstick-smeared mouth. Steve’s got him bundled up in his arms, his suit jacket draped over Bucky’s bare shoulders and his chest warm under the thin blue dress shirt.

Steve sets him down dutifully when Bucky pats his cheek absently, still too busy taking in the sight of his best friend's second home. Apparently kept a secret until now. He turns to Steve with a narrow-eyed stare. It’d be a lot more intimidating if he weren’t a full head shorter and close to drowning in Steve’s jacket. There’s a pink smear of lipstick on Steve’s collar, probably from when Bucky had been snoring in his arms.

Steve blushes and looks away, “I thought we’d go some place…more private.” He says finally, meeting Bucky’s eyes guiltily.

“You didn’t tell me you had some other apartment, I thought you said SHIELD didn’t pay you enough to get a separate place in New York City.” Bucky accuses, toeing off his pumps and digging his sore toes into the lush carpet with a relieved sigh. He seriously has so much respect for Pepper and Natasha right now. The discomfort women have to endure on a daily basis is astounding.

“I was going to tell you, but the perfect moment just didn’t, I’ve been saving up, and this thing’s been on my mind for a while now...” Steve follows after him, setting his keys on the sleek countertop and putting his arm around Bucky’s slim waist. “Come here for a moment.” He says, guiding his best friend over to the glass door leading to the balcony. To Bucky’s surprise, Steve puts a hand over his eyes and leads him out into the cool night air.

“Steve, what’s this about?” Bucky’s words fade when Steve removes his hand and the shimmering lights of the Brooklyn Bridge and further in the distance, Manhattan, reach his eyes.

 _“Oh…”_ He says, gripping the railing, entranced.

“Remember when we were little, you said that someday, we’d get that real fancy place with the great view, Buck?” Steve whispers in his ear, warm arms wrapping around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest. Steve drops his chin atop his head and smiles contentedly. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? If you like it now, wait till you see the sunrise.”

Bucky whirls around and grabs Steve by the collar, mashing their mouths together. It’s sloppy and he’s shaky from the cold and excitement, but Steve melts against him anyway, warm palms cupping Bucky’s cheeks and tilting his face up for better access.

“You remembered…” He whispers against Steve’s cheek, wrapping both arms and legs around his best friend. Steve lets out a startled laugh, but recovers quickly, large hands coming to rest under Bucky’s slim thighs to support his weight.

“I always remember,” He whispers back, pulling Bucky in for another kiss.

“I love you and all, but your pants can’t be comfortable right now, what with all that cooling stuff...” Bucky’s next words successfully ruins the moment and makes Steve groan loudly, rolling his eyes skyward.

“I’m really thinking about dropping you right now, Buck.” He warns with a glare, carefully carrying Bucky back inside like a baby koala.

“Come on, Stevie. Remember that August in 1925? There’s nothing else more embarrassing than that time, not even extra sensitive Little Steve Rogers down there." Bucky laughs and pulls away. Steve makes a half-ass attempt to grab him, but he dodges and runs up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know.” Steve calls up after him with a laugh, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the couch with his discarded jacket. He runs a distracted hand through his carefully gelled hair before he can stop himself and grimaces at the sticky stuff in his fingers.

“I know,” Bucky peeks back out with another peel of laughter. He tosses something down the stairs and it flutters down to drape over Steve’s bare shoulder. Captain America blinks in surprise and glances down at the object.

_It’s a black lacy bra._

“Bucky!” Steve bellows. He drops it onto the couch along with the other garments and races up the steps two at a time.

Bucky’s next projectile is a matching pair of black lacy panties. They smack Steve square in the face as he rounds the corner. Bucky disappears in a peel of laughter and long brown curls. Steve stuffs the panties in his trouser pocket and loops an arm around Bucky’s waist when he dashes out of the study clad only in his tight little red dress. Steve throws Bucky's current feminine body over one shoulder and depositing his struggling prize on the giant king-size bed in the room next door.

“You’re such a little shit, Buck.” Steve says with a grin.

“Punk.” Bucky retaliates, his cheeks slowly flushing red as his eyes slide over Steve’s bare chest.

“Jerk.” The affectionate word slips past his lips without thought.

Bucky tenses a little when Steve’s hand touches his knee, the uncertainty suddenly coming back full-force.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Steve notices immediately, pulling back to give him more space.

“It’s not that,” Bucky’s hand shoots out and latches onto his bicep. He swallows and pushes a curl of brown hair out of his face distractedly.

“What is it?” Steve’s blue eyes are filled with concern. He bits his lip and tries to tamper down the feeling of inferiority.

“Is it, are you only attracted to- I mean what if I never turn back? Or if I do, and you no longer-” He’s babbling and not making any sense, but Steve’s face splits into a slow smile as he curls a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and brings their foreheads together.

“I’m madly in love with James Buchanan Barnes, man or woman.” Steve says in his Captain America no-nonsense voice and Bucky’s face flushes with the force of a thousand suns. “It doesn’t matter Bucky, it’s always been you.”

“Jesus, you’re so _mushy_ -” He groans and hides his crimson face against the crook of Steve’s neck.

Steve laughs and wraps both arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “Only with you, Buck, only with you. Now let me show you how much I love you, no matter what shape or gender.”

 

* * *

 

**Sex Starts**

 

He doesn’t remember how they went from confessing their feeling to Steve crouching between his open thighs, his mouth hot and insistent against Bucky’s sex. His blond hair is a wild mess, falling across his eyes and sticking up in clumps, but Bucky can’t help threading his flesh fingers through the strands and pulling Steve closer.

Steve crooks his fingers inside Bucky’s body, licking a broad strip up into him, and he’s gone, body tightening around the intrusion and pleasure exploding from that spot between his legs. Bucky moans and clamps his wet trembling thighs around Steve’s head as his second orgasm sweeps through his body.

“Oh my God,” Bucky says, hiccuping a little and trying to get more air into his struggling lungs. Steve pulls back and licks his red lips, resting his forehead against Bucky’s knee as he catches his breath. The lower half of Steve’s face is glistening with Bucky’s…

He closes his eyes and refuses to look anymore.

Steve leans up over him and slots their mouths together. Bucky whimpers when he tastes himself on Steve’s tongue, a little salty and earthy, but not a bad taste. He reaches down and Steve’s breath stutters in his chest when Bucky wraps his fingers around his straining cock. He buries his face against Bucky’s shoulder and thrusts loosely into his hand.

“Can I have this now?” Bucky can hardly recognize his own voice, a thin needy little thing. Steve groans and nods mindlessly. He pulls away to fumble for a condom, ripping it with his teeth and blinking in surprise when Bucky kidnaps it. He rolls it over Steve’s impressive length and licks his lip, peering up at him with equal anticipation and trepidation in his grey blue eyes.

It hurts when the blunt tip pushes past his wet folds. Bucky bites down on Steve’s shoulder when he bottoms out with a loud exhale, the smooth muscles of his back flexing restlessly under Bucky’s fingers as he pauses for him to adjust.

“Still with me, Buck?” Steve pants in his ear. Bucky nods his head wordlessly and wraps his arms around his neck.

“Move, please,” He murmurs back, cradling Steve’s head and pressing a desperate kiss to his sweaty temple.

Steve grunts and pulls out before sliding back in with a jerk of his hips, and Bucky cries out, legs coming up to bracket Steve’s ribs unconsciously. One hot heavy hand goes to cradle Bucky’s thigh as Steve adjusts his angle and begins to move. Bucky throws his head back and hangs on for dear life.

Steve definitely lasts more that five seconds this time.

 

** Sex Ends **

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s curled up in a thick blanket on the balcony when Steve wakes up and finds him missing. He pauses by the sofa and admires the silhouette of his best friend before sliding the glass door open and alerting Bucky to his presence.

“Hey,” Bucky says, stifling a yawn and opening his arms as silent permission for Steve to cuddle up against him. He freshly showered and dressed in one of Steve’s old workout sweaters. The wide collar hangs loosely over his pale delicate shoulders.

“Waiting for the sunrise?” Steve sweeps Bucky’s untamable brown mane of hair aside and presses a soft kiss to the nape of his neck as he settles behind his best friend. Bucky steals his cup of coffee, making a face when he tastes the heavy-duty black stuff Steve drinks every morning.

“Hmm,” Bucky hums and relaxes his weight against Steve’s chest. It’s a beautiful morning as the sun slowly climbs over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant golden pink.

“Who would’ve thought I’d get to have this,” Bucky murmurs, eyes fixed on the rising sun. Steve’s heart clenches at the quiet wonder in his words.

“I can’t think of anyone who deserves to find happiness more than you, Buck.” He whispers back, dropping his chin atop Bucky’s still damp curls. He smells like Steve’s brand of shampoo. Satisfaction curls deep and warm within Steve’s chest. “We’ll have even more, I’ll make you breakfast in bed. We can have hot cocoa on a cold night, sleep late and get that German Shepard puppy you’ve always wanted and go jogging together every morning.”

Bucky burrows into the blanket against Steve’s chest and lets out a muffled laugh. Slim arms come to wrap around Steve’s waist as Bucky rests a warm cheek over his heart.

“I just want you to always be there when I wake up, that’s all.” Bucky says. “I don’t care if I’m gonna be stuck like this forever, just don’t leave me behind, Stevie.”

Steve tightens his arms around him and swallows past the thickness in his throat.

“Never again, I promise.” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic follows the events Post CA:TWS, Steve and Bucky are still close pals, but they have gooey feelings for each other. Pine away dudes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for stars in your eyes - Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235607) by [starshinesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier)




End file.
